There are very broad applications in the industry for pressure measuring devices and, consequently, there has been a continuous effort among inventors, scientists and engineers to come up with a more accurate or more reliable or more versatile pressure sensor. A differential pressure sensor is used to measure the difference between two pressures respectively connected to the two pressure ports included therein. However, a differential pressure sensor can always be used to measure an absolute pressure or gauge pressure by connecting one of the two pressure ports to the pressure under measurement and the other to a vacuum or atmospheric pressure. In today's automated industries, many pressure measurement require a read-out in the form of electrical current or electromotive force, as the read-out must be fed into a data processing device or process control device in the form of an electrical signal. The time-proven old fashioned pressure sensors employing straight forward mechanical device such as a bourdon tube, bellow or manometric column have only visual read-out means such as a dial or scales with a few exceptions and, consequently, the pressure data obtained by those mechanical pressure sensors can not be fed into an electronic data processor or electrically operated control device. The so-called high-tech pressure sensors providing read-outs in the form of electrical signals, which can be directly fed into a data processor or control device, employ one or another form of electromechanical elements such as a resistive, capacitive or inductive element wherein the electrical characteristics thereof changes as a function of the pressure subjected thereby. While these types of high-tech pressure sensors have many advantages such as a compact volume and light weight, they also have some serious disadvantages. For example, many high-tech pressure sensors require a calibration that requires a temperature compensation or correction and, consequently, a temperature measuring device as well as a data processor carrying out the algorithm of the temperature compensated calibration must be included in the package of the pressure sensor, which makes these high-tech pressure sensor expensive in price and complex in operation. The old fashioned mechanical pressure gauges are the most inexpensive and reliable pressure measuring devices, which can provide many advantages over the high-tech pressure sensors in a very wide application only if those mechanical pressure gauges are equipped with an electronic read-out device.